


wondrous posession

by wannabeoppa



Series: 30 Kisses Challenge [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: #8, 30 Kisses Challenge, AAAAAAAAAAAAAA oh god, F/F, List Gamma - Asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: 30 Kisses ChallengeList: GammaNumber: #8 - "ah, the wonders of..."Theme: asleep
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina
Series: 30 Kisses Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861651
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	wondrous posession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sekundi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekundi/gifts).



> Okay, I deadass strayed away from the theme but hhhh... possibly one of the favourites I've written for this challenge.
> 
> I hope I did YukiSayo some justice, King Joseph! Follow his account of glorious collections of YukiSayos!!!! @sekundii

Minato Yukina, a wonderful art exclusive for her. She was wonderful, a word that was an understatement to what Yukina was. 

Sayo was lucky to have and hold her close, skin to skin, heartbeat against her swollen lips singing a tune only played for her, and only her. It was selfish of Sayo to want it only to be sung to her, but Yukina seemed to have the same idea when her chest raised as a reaction to Sayo’s possessive bite. 

Minato Yukina, the love of her life. The tips of her fingers were enough to paralyse her to her knees. When Yukina reached for her face wanting to indulge in the inexplicable sweetness of her lips, Sayo felt millions of sparks coursed from the skin on her cheeks down to her entire body. She was electrifying, her lips, her soft caresses. Sayo gave in to the feeling of home.

Minato Yukina, a heaven’s gift to her. Her lips after the smothering kiss they shared moved a little lower. Yukina was pleased with how light the kisses were on her neck and throat, fleeting, like butterfly wings on her skin. Sayo heard her a lot closer, her whispering moans were louder, such music to her ears. Sayo kissed deeper and Yukina reacted with a moan of her name. This sound, her voice, she was hers. 

Minato Yukina, her warm sun. Nothing could compare to the moments they share, the loneliness purged by the heated call of Sayo name from her lips unabashed, pure, and so raw. “More”, Yukina called for her. Sayo, she was ever so loyal and fulfilled her wishes. “ _More_ ”, she called once more. Sayo could never get enough. Sayo listened to her closely, waiting patiently to where she was needed so badly. Sayo watched, eyes lidded heavy with lust for the only person in her grasp. She was gorgeous, she was an art. She was Sayo’s.

Minato Yukina, the biggest part of her new world. Yukina closed her eyes just as her body trembled beneath Sayo’s touch, satiated, satisfied at how Sayo treated her in more ways than she deserved. But Sayo knew she deserved more, not just the world but the moon and the stars. 

Her Minato Yukina, the only wonder in her world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Obsessed with these two. 
> 
> Different from how I usually write. Hope yall like it! This took so many braincells.
> 
> \-----
> 
> More to come!
> 
> Itsumo doori, follow me on twitter @neddisoppa :)


End file.
